


Greg Gets His Man

by Anglofile



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglofile/pseuds/Anglofile
Summary: It's Valentines Day. Can Greg Lestrade become his best friend's valentine?





	Greg Gets His Man

Greg took a deep breath and lifted his fist to knock on the door before hesitating. His hand shook slightly; he was nervous. Important things were at stake, and he couldn’t shake that off lightly. It was risky, but what he wanted to do was worth the risk. At least he hoped so. Finally, he knocked on the door.

He fidgeted a little as he waited for a response. The door eventually opened, revealing Mycroft wearing a shirt with a waistcoat, sleeves rolled up, and pressed trousers. The casual look looked good on the man. Not that his suits weren’t exceptionally sexy. God they were-

Greg started when he realized Mycroft was standing there, waiting for some kind of response from him. “Hi Mycroft,” he said cheerfully, “I’m glad you invited me over. I have something important to discuss.”

“So you said,” Mycroft returned, “Shall we repair to the living room?”

Mycroft stood to the side as Greg entered the house. They quickly made it to the living room. “Please sit down, Mycroft,” Greg said quietly. 

Mycroft did as he was bid, though he did it with raised eyebrows. 

Greg took a moment to look at the other man. This was it. This was where everything changed. Greg took a deep breath and knelt down at Mycroft’s feet. Looking up at the man, Greg slowly began to speak. 

“Mycroft, you’re my best friend. We first became friends while taking care of your brother. Then our dinners became about more than Sherlock. You were there for me when I divorced, going to pubs to make sure I got home safe, even though I know you hate pubs. You raised me up from the hole I found myself in. We might not have everything in common, but you’re a good friend.” Greg paused for a moment. “The thing is,” Greg continued, “I want you to be more than that. I have for a long time. Hell I’ve always found you attractive, Mycroft. I’ve always found you to be someone I could fall for.”

“The thing is, I’ve tried flirting with you for the past year,” Greg stated, “You never responded, and I was never sure if you were politely rejecting me or not.”

Mycroft began to blink. Greg gave the man time to adjust, knowing full well the signs of a broken Holmes. He took another deep breath. At least he hasn’t been thrown out yet. 

“You flirted with me.” Mycroft stated, his eyebrows rising. “I thought you were being overly kind.”

Greg began to smile a little. “I figured as much. That’s why I’ve decided to be more direct. Simply put…”

Greg got up and threw his leg over Mycroft’s lap, straddling the object of his secret fantasies. God this felt good. He leaned forward to seductively whisper in the man’s ear. “I’m gonna seduce you. I’m going to kiss you until you can’t remember your name and then I’m going to take you apart until all you can do is scream mine. Do you think you’ll like that, Mycroft?” Greg leaned back and began to unbutton his shirt. “Just tell me and I’ll stop.”

Greg grinned as he observed Mycroft’s huge black pupils and his shortened breaths. Already he was having an effect. Aroused looked good on him. “But I don’t really think you’ll tell me to stop. Will you love?”

Mycroft swallowed slowly. “Kiss me,” he said breathlessly. His demand was imperious. He was trying to take control, true to his own nature. 

Throwing off his shirt, Greg looked at Mycroft. “I don’t think so. We’re doing this on my schedule, not yours. I want our first kiss to be special.” His hands reached Mycroft’s buttons. “Let’s get this off, yeah?” His hands were nimble as they began to reveal Mycroft’s glorious skin. 

Greg’s smile grew wider. His hands reached out to touch Mycroft’s chest, caressing it slowly. “Mmmm…yes,” he said satisfactorily, “I just knew you had the sexiest body. And it’s all mine. And that neck of yours, so long, so sexy. Too sexy not to adore.” 

Greg leaned forward and kissed Mycroft’s neck. Mycroft leaned his head back, elongating his neck, and gasped. Greg began moving his mouth up the other man’s neck. His hands ran themselves over Mycroft’s nipples, tweaking them as his hands passed by. “So, Mycroft,” Greg began smugly as he ground down on Mycroft’s lap, “What do you say?”

Mycroft’s hips lifted up of their own accord. He clenched his teeth and sucked in a harsh breath. Greg smiled, satisfied that his seduction was working. Mycroft pushed up against Greg’s body, moaning as his cock rubbed up against Greg’s groin. 

“Kiss me damn it,” Mycroft growled, “I need to kiss you now.”

Greg tilted his head, considering the request. “As you wish,” Greg whispered, leaning closer. His breath wafted over Mycroft’s lips, sensitizing them. The wait felt like it took ages before Greg leaned close. Finally, their lips met, and then parted for a moment, before crashing together again. Mycroft’s hands wound around Greg’s body, grabbing onto the man’s bottom with both hands. 

Greg’s tongue was begging entrance and Mycroft opened his mouth gladly, moaning as Greg began to kiss the man in earnest. This was perfect. Every loving feeling Greg had had for the other man in their ten years acquaintance came to the fore as they kissed. Mycroft for his part held on to Greg’s bottom as if he’d fall if he let go. Greg groaned into Mycroft’s mouth when Mycroft’s hands squeezed his bottom. Finally, needing to breathe, Greg leaned back. 

“That…that was amazing. Perfect in every way, love,” Greg said breathlessly, “How do you feel, gorgeous?”

Mycroft sat trying to recover his breath. His hair was rumpled and curling. Greg appreciated the wrecked look. It made Mycroft look even sexier than he did normally. Mycroft moved his hands up Greg’s back, wrapping his hands around Greg’s neck. “I think you can tell well enough, Gregory. You kiss very well. And I’m not gorgeous. Not even close. I can look in a mirror, you know.”

Greg shook his head. “You are gorgeous. It’s hardly your fault everyone else is can’t see how hot you are. You have gorgeous lips.” Greg kissed him again. “Fantastic freckles.” He kissed Mycroft’s shoulders. “A neck to die for.” Greg nipped at Mycroft’s neck. “Legs for days.” Greg caressed the other man’s legs. “And a face I could look at forever.” 

Greg smiled, letting his feelings show through his face. He knew Mycroft would still be skeptical. It was time to show the man just how attractive Greg found him. He never wanted to let go of Mycroft Holmes, and by God, Mycroft Holmes would get that drilled into his head as the truth.

Mycroft pursed his lips. It was clear he wanted to protest, but before he could, Greg pushed forward and kissed the man’s ear. “Just accept the fact that I find you unbearably sexy,” he said softly, his breath caressing Mycroft’s skin, “I won’t be convinced otherwise.” 

Mycroft had closed his eyes. Greg gave him a tender kiss that brought all the feeling he could to the fore. “Now, are you properly and truly seduced, love? If so, we could probably adjourn to your bedroom instead of the sofa.”

Mycroft gave Greg a small smile. His eyes flashed; he found Greg’s question amusing. “You’ll have to get up,” he murmured, “So I can lead you there.”

Greg leaned forward and gave Mycroft a hug, their chests coming into contact. Then he stood up and held out his hand. “Bed?”

Mycroft gave him his hand and stood up. “Bed,” he agreed. Mycroft led the way, entering a room that was all Greg would expect of Mycroft’s bedroom. The room was classically Mycroft; All simple colours and luxurious fabrics. The bed was huge and looked like the most comfortable thing Greg would have the pleasure of lying on. Well, Greg thought with a look at Mycroft, maybe the second most comfortable thing. 

That’s all Greg got to think before he was pushed on top of the bed and immediately divested of his jeans and pants. He looked up at a smug looking Mycroft. “I thought it was my turn to share.” Mycroft looked up and down Greg’s exposed body. “Mmmm…you are as delicious as I always fantasized you were.”

“You fantasized about me?” Greg asked, his eyebrows rising. “We both pined for each other and never said anything? We’ve lost so much time. I wish I had been brave enough to tell you sooner how I felt about you.”

Mycroft sighed. “I didn’t think you could possibly reciprocate. You are my best friend, my only friend, Gregory. I couldn’t risk destroying that.”

Greg smiled. “Well now we know. So get over here, and let me kiss you.”

Mycroft began to slowly unzip his trousers. “I should make you wait like you made me wait. It will probably be good to know that I plan to kiss you as soon as I get on top of you.”

Mycroft crawled up Greg’s body, careful not to touch at any point. “Take me Gregory,” he whispered, “Do what you promised to do. I want you to take me apart and make me scream your name. And then I want to do it all over again.” 

Greg took that moment to flip them over. “Oh love, I always do what I promise,” Greg said with a sexy grin. He finally leaned forward to kiss Mycroft. He left the other man’s lips and began kissing down his jawline down to his neck. 

“Oh,” Mycroft gasped. His hands dug into Greg’s back, causing Greg to hiss with delight. Greg began kissing down to Mycroft’s neck to his chest. Once there, he kissed Mycroft’s nipples and began to suck them, playing with them in his mouth. Mycroft’s hands came up to the other man’s hair and he tugged, causing Greg to moan. 

“Fuck,” Greg growled. “Do that again.”

Mycroft’s hands tightened in Greg’s hair again. Greg groaned and proceeded down Mycroft’s body. “Ginger hair,” Greg said happily, “God I love gingers.” He nosed against Mycroft’s cock and licked a stripe up to the head before taking him in his mouth. Greg moaned around it, relishing the feel of Mycroft on his tongue.

Mycroft arched up to the point that Greg had to hold him down. Greg’s mouth on his cock was sensational and far too overwhelming to concentrate on anything else. “Gregory, please stop. It’s too much,” he gasped, “I want you to take me before I come.”

Greg lifted his mouth and gave Mycroft a filthy grin. “Where’s the lube and condoms, love?”

Mycroft swallowed and pointed to the bedside table. “Drawer,” he said breathlessly, “It’s been awhile for me. I never found anyone who could compare to you.”

Greg kissed him quickly and sincerely. “I’m honored, love.” He reached over and grabbed the needed supplies. “Ready for me to prepare you? It’s still what you want, isn’t it?”

Mycroft nodded. “Fuck me, Gregory,” he said as if he were giving an order, “I want you inside of me. I’ve thought about it in detail.”

Greg smiled widely. “You have?” he asked happily, “Well I hope I live up to your expectations.”

Mycroft’s eyes sparkled. “You already have,” he breathed, “Now take me, Gregory, before I bend you over the bed myself.”

Greg laughed heartily before he coated his fingers in lubricant. “So feisty, I like it. I like you. So much Mycroft. Know that.” His finger began to circle Mycroft’s entrance. Mycroft made an eager sound and pushed his hips forward. Greg’s finger gently entered the other man. At the same time, Greg’s other hand gripped Mycroft’s cock and began pumping. 

“You’re mine now, Mycroft,” Greg said breathlessly, “Please tell me you’re mine. I want you so much.”

Suddenly Greg felt that this felt like more than a sexual encounter. This felt like making love. Mycroft panted his answer. “Fuck,” Mycroft replied, “I’m yours. God, I’m yours.”

Greg let another lubricant coated finger enter Mycroft’s entrance. Mycroft threw his head back and groaned. His hips thrust forward, begging Greg to push further inside him. He begged for another finger, stretching him further. Mycroft writhed on the bed.

“Gregory, cease this teasing. I’m ready. I want you inside of me,” Mycroft said, “Now damn it!”

Greg huffed a breath as he laughed. “Easy gorgeous. I want this to be pleasurable for you. I don’t want to hurt you,” he explained.

“I know you won’t,” Mycroft replied quietly.

Greg leaned forward and kissed Mycroft tenderly. It lasted until they were both out of breath. Chest heaving, Greg lovingly stroked Mycroft’s face. “You are brilliant, Mycroft,” he stated simply, “I want you so much.”

He quickly put on the condom he’d retrieved from the drawer. Kissing Mycroft one more time, Greg began to push himself in slowly. Mycroft let out a huff of breath and leaned his head back. “A moment,” he requested breathlessly. Greg forced himself to stay still. The tight sensations around his cock were driving him insane. It felt as if something were locking into place. 

“I’m ready,” Mycroft said authoritatively, “Now move.” 

Greg began to thrust, pushing himself into Mycroft slowly but surely. “Christ,” he grunted, “You feel absolutely perfect love. Like you were made for me.” He pulled out suddenly and pushed himself back in. They both moaned, luxuriating in the feel of finally becoming one. Secretly they had both lusted and pined for this moment. Now it was happening and the feelings were better than they both could have imagined. 

“More,” Mycroft growled, “I want more of you.” His legs wrapped themselves around Greg’s body, pulling him in. “Faster.”

Greg began to move with more speed. His hand wound around to grip Mycroft’s member, caressing it and gripping just where Mycroft needed it. Their breathing began to speed up in sync with Greg’s thrusting. Greg kissed Mycroft’s knee with as much finesse as he had kissed the man’s lips. “Oh God,” Greg breathed, “Mycroft, you bloody wonderful sexy thing.”

“I’m close, Gregory,” Mycroft gasped, meeting Greg thrust for thrust, “Just a little bit more. Oh!” Mycroft threw back his head, eyes screwing shut as he came and moaning the entire time. Greg followed him shortly, his vision whiting out as he came. 

They came to slowly. Greg pulled out of Mycroft’s body carefully and he disposed of the condom quickly. He leaned over and used his boxers to clean up the mess on Mycroft’s belly and chest. 

“You don’t seriously think you’re going to walk around with no underwear on, do you?” Mycroft murmured. 

Greg grinned as he got back into bed and drew Mycroft into his arms. “Perish the thought,” he teased, “I brought extra clothes in the bag downstairs.”

Mycroft didn’t open his eyes, preferring instead to relish the feeling of being in Greg’s arms. “You were optimistic.”

“Had to be or I would have chickened out,” Greg replied, shrugging, “Besides, I brought something for you. Hold on. I forgot to give it to you!” He got out of bed and left the bedroom, leaving Mycroft puzzled.

Greg returned bearing two gifts. One was a bouquet of roses, the other a simple card. Greg knelt beside the bed and held them up. “It’s Valentine’s Day,” he began, “I’d appreciate it awfully if you would agree to be my Valentine.”

Mycroft read the card, a slow smile blooming on his face: 

Mycroft,

I have feelings for you beyond friendship. Allow me the honour to be your Valentine. You are already in my heart; I hope that I will be in yours too. 

Love,  
Greg

He looked into his best friend’s eyes and finally said, “I would have thought you’d have started with this, Gregory.”

Greg shrugged and smiled at the other man. “I was too nervous. I decided to skip right to the seducing. Now, will you be my Valentine love?”

Mycroft’s smile was soft but affectionate. ”I will. Now get back into bed. I fully expect to take my fill of post-coital cuddling.”

Greg’s eyes filled with joy as he got back into bed. This was just the beginning of many nights they would spend together in this bed. Mycroft had his flowers, and Greg had his Valentine.


End file.
